sannin_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Emanyeru Kouseitan'i
Emanyeru Kouseitan'i, エマニュエル要素の, a demonic human prodigy in the making. A man who's lived a long life and knows all about sacrifice. His appearance throughout the Role Play world is extensive. He first appeared in the role play game, Naruto RPG, since then he's appeared in several Naruto and Non-Naruto related Role playing games. He appears in several fanfictions done by Raleigh08, and KuroNight Hi. =Bio= Main Bio :Emanyeru Kouseitan'i is the second son of Timoshii Kouseitan'i and Wonda Kouseitan'i. When he and his older twin brother Andoryuu Kouseitan'i were 12 they were taken along to a fortune teller to hear a prophecy that invovled them. Over the years 2 more sons were born Rock Kouseitan'i and Tsuki Kouseitan'i. Over the course of 3 years Rock was sent to sand to continue training his sand element while tsuki was lost during a trip back from metal. At the end of they're 17th year the 2 brothers watched as they're father die by the hands of they're mother before she killed herself. It was later discovered that Andoryuu put both of them under a genjutsu. After that there was a huge battle for the village of element in which Emanyeru won by killing his brother. but in the same process the battle destroyed the village in which it was determined to save. :After the battle Emanyeru left wandering teh land before join akatsuki in which he found his brother rock during a mission and got him into the group as well. Over time the duo killed over 4,393 people during they're service to akatsuki. they're last mission took them to waterfall which emanyeru destroyed by using his signature dragon attack, The armageddon dragon. Afterwards Emanyeru and rock split ways with eman traveling to leaf and becoming a head anbu. He then sought out the destruction of akatsuki (an akatsuki before this) in which he destroyed. The last battle he fought in was against his brother rock in which he believed he killed. The false knowledge that he killed his younger brother drove him insane to which he lost his memory. :He was found at the leaf village gates and taken to the hokage's office where his adopted sister tsunade took care of him till he recovered. afterwards he left leaf and went back to traveling. He arrived in oni in which he took over after killing the previous kage and set up his base of operations. :He then met Reikon Keiri which to date is the only person to beat him in a fight. He lost to him in the fight for kage and he left to which he arrived in snow which was the village of his sister, konan. He stayed there for 7 years in which he finally got married to his husband Hayataro Senju. His 2 sons, kai and obito, and daughter, akane. He is currently the kage of sound. :During the 2 year time skip Emanyeru trained in the aura arts in the demon realm. Upon finishing he began learning demon techniques such as blackfire dragon and hellfire dragon. He also succeed in discovering a tail form above 9 the 10th tail. With the new increase in power he became the second strongest demon after levaithan himself. He is still continuing his training while also entering in more fights. :After a failed attempt at destroying moon he went into a state of insanity once again releasing his other persona Yakusai (Calamity). With that he returned his headbands and returned to the world of missing nin's wishing the greatest destruction the world has ever seen. :In an act of war Calamity Emanyeru attacked moon a second time unleashing powerful combo jutsu's against the village. As Emanyeru was conducting his final acts the moon kage finally decided to show up only to prove useless against Emanyeru's automatic defenses. With the use of 3 of his Mass Destruction jutsu's Andromeda Dragon Cyclone Beam, Earthen Armageddon, and Sulfuric Destruction, Emanyeru turned moon into nothing but a crater. At the end of the destruction Emanyeru left moon heading towards the new secret compound of his new organization. Kuroi Te no Kuchiku (The Black Hand of Destruction) :His return begins with his reincarnation in a darkness clone of kuro konpaku. in an attempt to finally acquire some peace he place his soul and used a forbidden sealing technique unknowingly making the body permanent. After being reborn Emanyeru traveled across the lands before returning to the place where it all began, his home vilage: Sochikagure no Sato. He finished the rebuilding process as all of the defenses were in check and reinstated himself as kage of element. He quickly prepared the village for the war that was soon to come. Calamities Bio (Warning these are some serious spoilers to Eman's background.) Calamity was born as a persona in Emanyeru's psyche as a child. He always seemed to zone out and turn into a totally different person when in this mode called the calamity mode to which the persona was called. Over time the persona grew into Emanyeru's psyche and slowly started to combine with Emanyeru's normal psyche. During the battle of element, Emanyeru suffered a massive blow to the head causing his psyche's to switch allowing calamity to take over effectively ending all normal thought patterns for the normal psyche. After the battle Calamity somehow managed to wipe most of Emanyeru's memory forcing him to forget everything and travel abroad. Emanyeru battered and bruised continued on his travels he eventually settled in leaf where calamity once again took over and allowed him to kill a step in kage, Faj, before fleeing the first time. When he came upon akatsuki the first time he was given partnership with his brother even though calamity didn't know him. On his last mission in akatsuki Calamity-Emanyeru traveled with rock to waterfall where they encountered a previous kage Mitsuki Nami. During the battle Calamity once again took over Emanyeru's psyche and brutally killed the kage and destroyed the village with a prototype armageddon dragon. After the destruction Emanyeru finally broke through and seeing what he caused collapsed and seemingly locked calamity away, thinking he'd never surface again...until now. Fox Clan Bio About 7 years before the battle in element emanyeru had taken a trip to a far eastern country with his father to which he was seperated from for 10 days. During those 10 days he was subjected to the harsh conditions of nature and was on the verge of death when a small fox family came upon him. The mother fox who's name is Kou (my pet fox) decided to save him by turning him part fox. So she shared some of her blood with him turning him half demon and giving him rights to the fox clan. About 2 years before the kyuubi attack on leaf he was summoned to the fox realm to speak before the fox council and told that he was chosen to become the next boss summon after the previous one died. After the kyuubi attack a new king of the foxes was chosen so the spot for boss summon was denied by him as i was not a full fox. So my adopted fox mother kou fought with a group of rebels to overthrow the throne to let a new king ascend. When he did i had already taken over sound and was well on my way of defending it from kakashi. Afterwards i was summoned to the fox realm and told that the original plan was to continue as it was. Now i am the current holder of the fox contract and boss summon because i am the boss summon of the fox clan my summoning contract with the dragons was revoked. =Family Members= Grandparent: Hashirama Senju Parents:Timoshii Kouseitan'i, Wonda Kouseitan'i Sisters: Tsunade, Vash Inuzuka, Konan Fuuma, Andoryuu Kouseitan'i Brothers:Rock Kouseitan'i, Ryuki Shippu (half brother), Sasuke Uchiha (brother through marraige), Pein (Nagato) Fuuma (brother through marraige) Children: Kai Kouseitan'i, Obito Kouseitan'i, Akane (Hana) Kouseitan'i, Aloide Kouseitan'i Nephew's and Nieces: Akutenshi Fuuma(Niece), Torment Fuuma(Nephew) Grandchildren: Lilixia Kouseitan'i, Nero Senju, Hikari Senju =Teams= Element Team 1 Akane Kouseitan'i Akira Hatake Kazuki Element Team 2 Shidounami Senju Arashi Namikaze =Missions done= S-20 A-25 B-28 C-207 D-12 =Weapons= Nai Konpaku Dead Soul-Scythe-Nai Konpaku is a custom made scythe by the god of death for Emanyeru Kouseitan'i upon completing his Dark Angel training (another spoiler ). The scythe was later modified into a double ended scythe that allowed emanyeru to spin it like a shruiken. His scythe's ability is to control souls, darkness and hell fire. Even the slightest cut can be fatal. With his ability to control souls he can in effect drain their body of their soul, blood, and bodily fluid turning the body into nothing more than dried up cellulose. The scythe is embedded with million upon billions of souls that Emanyeru and the Shinigami have collected over time and he uses them to enhance his scythe giving it the abilities of the soul. Nai Sochi Dead Element-Sword-Nai Sochi is the converted form of Diamond Element. After Emanyeru's convert to the darkness, dark energy began to pool into Diamond elements clear body corrupting it. Its new form allows it to also use the darkness at its will along with other elements. Its newest feature is its ability to sense souls even if they're chakra is hidden. Surudoi Sochi Sharp Element-Sword-Surudoi Sochi is Emanyeru's second weapon he acquired over time. It is a chain blade sword with a metal pole in the center surrounded by semi solid diamond. Along its edges are high grade metal blades that lay along the diamond edge when its in normal blade mode but snap outwards when Emanyeru sends chakra into the blade. When in its spiked chain blade mode acidic poison drips down the edges of the blade allowing even a simple scratch turn into a life threatning wound. =Description= Attire Emanyeru's dressing attire consists of a black vest covering a black short sleeved muscle shirt. He wears black pants that are tucked into black steel toed boots. He wears a gray cloak and wears his head band around his neck. He has dark gray eyes and black and gray hair. He carries his 2 swords with him at all times though they may be hidden from view. His normal body temperature is around 285 degrees Fahrenheit making him somewhat immune to fire and heat, though water and cool temperatures make him extremely weak. Abilitys He is able to convert his chakra into different forms including a form of sticky chakra he calls glue and another form of slippery chakra he calls "The Slide." He is the Demonic Dark Angel of Death and as such has large black wings that allow him to fly. He also has what is called the "Touch of Death" which allows him to chose whether or not a person lives or dies. He doesn't use this ability often and only uses it when he is on the job. =Techniques= Ninjutsu Ninpou D-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Escaping_Type_Shushin Escaping Type Shunshin] C-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Distraction_Type_Shushin Distraction Type Shunshin] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/One_Handed_Weapon_Wielding One Handed Weapon Wielding] B-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Defensive_Type_Shunshin Defensive Type Shunshin] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Skill_of_Nervous_System_Confusion Skill of Nervous System Confusion - Shinkeikei Konran no Jutsu] A-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Elemental_Based_Combat_Shunshin Elemental Based Combat Shunshin] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Physical_Based_Shunshin Physical Based Shunshin] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Illusion_Based_Shunshin Illusionary Based Shunshin] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja_Art:_Silent_Kill_Technique Ninpou: Sairento Ryuu - Ninja Art: Silent Kill] S-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja_Art:_Armageddon_Dragon Ninpou: Harumagedon Doragon - Ninja Art: Armageddon Dragon] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Mass_Shadow_Clone Tajuu Kage Bunshin - Mass Shadow Clone] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja_Art:_Silent_Assassin Ninpou: Sairento Shikaku - Ninja Art: Silent Assassin] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Hyper_Chakra_Beam Haipa-Chakra Kousen - Hyper Chakra Beam] Katon D-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Style:_Burning_Whisper Katon: Nenshou Teisei - Fire Style: Burning whisper] B-Rank Katon: Kasai Danmaku - Fire Style: Fires Barrage *Rank: B *Element: Fire *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i This jutsu allows the user to fire multiple fire balls from there hands or feet or encompanses the hands and feet to be used in taijutsu. Katon: Ryuuteikiatsu: Gorogoro Tama - Fire Release: Fire Dragon Cyclone: Scatter Shot *Rank: B *Element: Fire *User: Sasume Raiki, Emanyeru Kouseitan'i, The third phase of Dragon Cyclone. The user will do a handsign and hold it as the dragon's mouth will open and a ball of fire will from in its mouth. The dragon will release the ball of fire, once the user seperates their hands and the fireball breaks into smaller balls of fire to hit other targets. YousoKitsuneton: Kitsune Kasai no Jutsu - Elemental Fox Style: Fire fox Technique *Rank:B *Element: Fire *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i Can only be used by a kitsune, fox hanyou, or fox bijuu allows user to create superheated blue flames that only burn wat they want it too. Katon: Karyuu Endan - Fire Release: Fire Dragon Napalm *Rank: B *Element: Fire *User: Sasume Raiki, Emanyeru Kouseitan'i, Kai Kouseitan'i A skill in which has been considered one of the most powerful streaming fire jutsu. The user gathering up a great deal of chakra within their chest, condensing it and focusing it at the same time. Letting it flow out into the world, bursting forth into a grand stream of flame. This powerful stream having such a flying force that it can repel projectiles that get in its way. This attack flies very fast, and is considered hard to dodge without the use of supplementary jutsu. Katon: Nenshou Hai Machi no Jutsu - Fire Release: Burning Ash Road *Rank: B *Element: Fire *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i A skill in which is used as a feint to trap the opponent. First performing the handseals and running away from the opponent. Prompting them to rush and catch you as you are running. During that time, as the user runs the chakra from their feet transforms into an ashy and very flamable substance. When the opponent steps onto the trail the user can then ignite the Ash for a powerful explosion. The jutsu can also be used to create ash that can be blown at the opponent. A-Rank Katon: Kokuou Kasai Doki - Fire Style:King Pyro's wrath *Rank:A *Element: Fire *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i creates a gigantic ball of flames that blasts balls of fire at everything that moves. Katon: Ryuuteikiatsu: Reimei - Fire Release: Fire Dragon Cyclone: Emerge *Rank: A *Element: Fire *User: Sasume Raiki, Emanyeru Kouseitan'i, The second phase of Dragon Cyclone. The user will clap his hands together hand, and a stream of fire will rise from the ground from within the cyclone and travel to the top of the cyclone. The fire will form into the head of a dragon, once it reaches the top. Katon: Ryuuteikiatsu: Sanga - Fire Release: Fire Dragon Cyclone: Devastation *Rank: A *Element:Fire *User: Sasume Raiki, Emanyeru Kouseitan'i, The cyclone will break apart and fly out, covering over a 200 feet radius. The fire will burn all the landscape around, and burn whatever living thing beyond recongonation. The user must be out of range for it not to hurt them. Katon: Kasai Kuroso - Fire syle: Fire cross no jutsu *Rank:A *Element: Fire *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i Basically creates a cross of solid fire that ur oppenent ca be nailed to. If attached they cannot move for 3 turns. They fire also constantly burns them. Katon: Hiarashi - Fire Release: Fire Storm *Rank: A *Element: Fire *User: Sasume Raiki, Emanyeru Kouseitan'i Chakra will pour out of the user's body and swirl around them. The user will hover above half a foot above ground and several kanji marks will appear around him, circling his body. The user will raise their hand into the air, and a fireball will accumilate in his palm. The fireball will increase in size and then intensity of the heat will increase. After it is thrown at the designated target, it will form into a liquid like fire and then spread out into a wide arc, scrotching everything in a 100 ft radius. Katon: Kaen Heki Gan no Jutsu - Fire Release: Flame Burst Sphere *Rank: A *Element: Fire *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i A skill in which a large ball of flames is created within the air in an orb like shape. Condensed together and enfused with a great deal of chakra. When the ball slams down against the ground, it creates a widespread blast of flames. Katon: Yuutename no Jutsu - Fire Release: Melting Rain Skill *Rank: A *Element: Fire *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i A skill in which is one of the most diffucult fire based jutsu to master. Within the sky fire chakra is imbued into the clouds from the user. From these clouds, it begins to rain down a series of burning embers. Ecomposing the nearby area or a potentially long range target in a rainfall of fiery embers. This skill can also be dangerous to the user Magumaton: Kazan Funka No Jutsu - Magma Release: Volcano Eruption *Rank: A *Element: Fire *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i The user gathers a great deal of chakra within their body as they surge it all throughout the ground. Several points in the ground then build up a great deal of steam as it flies through the ground. Surrounding the area in a veil of steam. The user jumps into the air as rocks fly into the sky from the uprising steam. The user then breathes fire and it covers the rocks, sending down a storm of flaming rocks. A+-Rank Katon: Inmetsu Se - Fire Style: Destruction Torrent *Rank:A+ *Element: Fire *Range: 30 ft *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i Creates a torrent of flames that incinerates everything in it's path. can only be used twice. Katon: Ryuuteikiatsu: Orikami - Fire Release: Fire Dragon Cyclone: Implode *Rank: A+ *Element: Fire *User: Sasume Raiki, Emanyeru Kouseitan'i, The excess fire from the cyclone will form into a larger cyclone, with the dragon's head at the top. The dragon head will take a nose dive into the center of the cyclone, creating a stream of fire which forms into its body. Once it collides with the ground, the cyclone will burst, scattering fire everywhere in a 350 feet radius. It completly destroys the area, only leaving dead land left. Katon: Su-Pa Noba no Jutsu - Fire style:supernova Technique *Rank:A+ *Element: Fire *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i Description: The User creates a bright ball of fire that they then fling at the opponent. The fire has the capability to melt through high grade steel. The ball is about the size of a small boulder (Diameter of 6 ft) Katon: Shouten Kaen Tama no Jutsu - Fire Release: Focus Flame Shot *Rank: A+ *Element: Fire *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i A skill in which, has the key ability for one to focus their chakra to the level of B rank. Performing the first handseal, and holding the second one for as long as they focus their fire chakra. Streams of heat will flow off the hands, as the user pushes their hands forward. Releasing a powerful fast flying shot of flame, so powerful that it is capable of leveling an entire house. S-Rank Katon: Ryuuteikiatsu - Fire Release: Dragon Cyclone *Rank: S *Element: Fire *User: Sasume Raiki, Emanyeru Kouseitan'i, The user will go through a swift seal of handsigns and then clap his hands together, building up chakra. He will then outstretch his arms infront of him, his palms facing outwards, summoning a cyclone made of inferno. Suiton B-Rank Suiton: Ryuuteikiatsu: Gorogoro Tama - Water Style: Dragon Tornado: Scatter Shot *Rank: B *Element: Water *User: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i The third phase of Dragon Cyclone. The user will do a handsign and hold it as the dragon's mouth will open and a ball of water will from in its mouth. The dragon will release the ball of water, once the user seperates their hands and the waterball breaks into smaller balls of water to hit other targets. A-Rank Suiton: Shinku Tomosen - Water Style: Sink Stopper Technique *Rank:A *Element: Water *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i When used in conjunction with another water attack it can allow the user to control the flow of the water by placing water barriers along its path. Suiton: Ryuuteikiatsu: Reimei - Water Style: Dragon Tornado: Emerge *Rank: A *Element: Water *User: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i The second phase of Dragon Cyclone. The user will clap his hands together hand, and a stream of water will rise from the ground from within the cyclone and travel to the top of the cyclone. The fire will form into the head of a dragon, once it reaches the top. Suiton: Ryuuteikiatsu: Sanga - Water Style: Dragon Cyclone: Devastation *Rank: A *Element: Water *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i The cyclone will break apart and fly out, covering over a 200 feet radius. The water will wash away all the landscape around, and drown whatever living things are around. The user must be out of range for it not to hurt them. Suiton: Ijin Ryouiki Mizu Goumon - Water Release: Devil's Domain Water Torture *Rank: A *Element: Water *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i A skill in which has to be used when the opponent is within the presence of a large body of water. The chakra quickly flowing through the water, causes more then fifty percent of the water to rise up around the opponent and come crashing down upon them like a circular flowing wave. Once crashing into the opponent, it begins to condense itself smaller and smaller. Increasing the pressure until the opponent bursts. A+-Rank Suiton: Ryuuteikiatsu: Orikami - Water Style: Dragon Cyclone: Implosion *Rank: A+ *Element: Water *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i The excess water from the cyclone will form into a larger cyclone, with the dragon's head at the top. The dragon head will take a nose dive into the center of the cyclone, creating a stream of water which forms into its body. Once it collides with the ground, the cyclone will burst, scattering water everywhere in a 350 feet radius. It completly destroys the area, only leaving dead land left. Suiton: Gachan Hashira no Ten - Water Release: Crashing Pillar of Heaven *Rank: A+ *Element: Water *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i A skill in which the user begins to gather a wide amount of moisture from the air. Within the air, more and more water comes together being materialized by the users chakra. Coming together, it makes this large pillar of water within the sky, often going unnoticed by the opponent. The user then waits for the oppurtune moment, and sends the pillar crashing down in order to smash the opponent in an incredible amount of force. S-Rank Suiton: Ryuuteikiatsu - Water Style: Dragon Tornado *Rank: S *Element: Water *User: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i The water version of the Dragon Tornado. The user will go through a swift seal of handsigns and then clap his hands together, building up chakra. He will then outstretch his arms infront of him, his palms facing outwards, summoning a cyclone made of inferno. Raiton D-Rank Raiton: Dendou Saiki - Electric Style: Rai's Recovery *Rank:D *Element: Electricity *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i The user uses their natural electric pulses to increase the speed of messages in the body causing the body to heal faster. A-Rank Raiton: Denki Shinpan - Electric style: Electricities Judgement *Rank:A *Element: Electricity *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i A huge bolt of lightning come down and strikes your oppenent if it touches it freezes your oppenent for four turns Doton A-Rank Doton: Yochi Maisou - Earth Style: Earth Burial *Rank: A *Element: Earth *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i Best if used in conjunction with Earth Crusher as you already have the opponent trapped in a hole. compresses the ground crushing the opponent under massive pressure. A+-Rank Doton: Yochi Assaiki - Earth Style: Earth Crusher *Rank:A+ *Element: Earth *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i Uses a superpowered stomp from hell to create a earthquake that shakes the opponent and makes them disoriented. Can also shift and break the ground causing cracks that can swallow a disoriented opponent whole. can only be used twice. Hyouton A-Rank Hyouton: Yami Hyoryuudan and Hakari Hyoryuudan - Ice style: Dark Ice Dragon and Light Ice Dragon *Rank: A *Element: Ice, Darkness, Light *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i The user creates two dragons made of ice and infuses them with darkness and light chakra. They then send them after the opponent in a tandem attack. Naiyaton B-Rank Naiyaton: Daiyamondo Kasui Wana no Jutsu - Diamond Style: Diamond Spike Trap Technique *Rank: B (Can be used by a diamond user at a lower rank) *Type: Attack, Defense *Range: Mid (0-200 m) *Element: Diamond *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i, Akane Kouseitan'i The user fires diamonds from around them in a 360 degree area. This provides the basis for an attack and a Defense. The spikes are able to bore through high grade steel. Naiyaton: Daiyamondo Kikan no Jutsu - Diamond Style: Diamond Mirror Technique *Rank: B (Can be used by a diamond user at a lower rank) *Range: Mid (0-200m) *Type: Supplementary, Defensive *Element: Diamond *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i, Akane Kouseitan'i This jutsu allows the user to form large diamond mirrors that can be used for transportation as well as defense. Naiyaton: Daiyamondo Chakra Torappu - Diamond style: Diamond Chakra Trap Technique *Rank: B *Range: Mid (0-200m) *Type:Attack, Supplementary *Element: Diamond *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i, Akane Kouseitan'i Allows the user to shoot spikes of chakra absorbing diamond at the opponent. Replenishes the chakra of the user through some sort of connection. Naiyaton: Daiyamondo Chakra Torappu Sajiki - Diamond style: Diamond Chakra Trap Box Technique *Rank: B *Range: Mid (0-200m) *Type:Attack, Supplementary *Element: Diamond *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i, Akane Kouseitan'i Allows the user to summon walls of chakra absorbing diamond around the opponent. Replenishes the chakra of the user through some sort of connection. S-Rank Naiyaton: Daiyamondo Yochi - Diamond Style: Diamond Earth *Rank: S-rank *Type: Ninjutsu *Element:Diamond *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i, Akane Kouseitan'i The user preforms the proper handseals and touches the ground causing diamond to coat it and spread out from the contact point providing the user with more diamond to use. Naiyaton: Daiyamondo Wana - Diamond Style: Diamond Spikes *Rank: S-rank *Type:Ninjutsu *Element: Diamond *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i, Akane Kouseitan'i When using the Diamond Earth Technique, the user can form spikes in the diamond that then shoot out at the opponent. Naiyaton: Daiyamondo Kujiku - Diamond Style: Diamond Break *Rank: S-rank *Type:Ninjutsu *Element: Diamond *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i, Akane Kouseitan'i When using the Diamond spikes technique, Diamond earth technique, or the Diamond Summon technique, the user may force chakra into the diamond and cause it to break and shatter and will direct the shards at the enemy. Naiyaton: Daiyamondo Ayatsuri: Daiyamondo Kuchiyose - Diamond Style: Diamond Manipulation: Diamond summon *Rank: s-rank *Type: Ninjutsu *Element: Diamond *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i, Akane Kouseitan'i When using the diamond earth technique the user can create an animal that they summon from pure diamond and can fuse with them allowing the user to be the sole power source of the summon or allowing the summon to fight on its own near infinite power source. Naiyaton: Daiyamondo Saigen - Diamond Style: Diamond Revival *Rank: S *Range:-- *Element: Diamond *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i, Akane Kouseitan'i Just as it sounds the user summons diamonds to surround the object or victim and pumps chakra into it. The chakra is then converted into a special kind of healing energy that can repair even fatal wounds. Naiyaton: Daiyamondo Kikan Wana no Jutsu - Diamond Style: Diamond Mirror Trap Technique *Rank: S *Range:20m *Element: Diamond *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i, Akane Kouseitan'i Similar to the Demonic Ice mirrors, the users creates mirrors made of diamond that surround the opponent. The user can then attack the opponent as they see fit. These mirrors are much tougher than the ice and can take much more punishment. Bomuton C-Rank Haruka - Remote *Rank: C *Element: Combustion *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i A simple combustion jutsu which was developed to allow for greater control of the combustion element it allows the user to form an additional hand seal which will set off the charge of combustion chakra. Kokugen - Timed *Rank: C *Element: Combustion *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i Another simple combustion jutsu which was developed to control an unstable element. It allows the user to set up a number of posts before the combustion explodes. (Example you use this jutsu and you set the charge to explode three posts from now after three of your posts have gone by the charge explodes) Majikani - Proximity *Rank: C *Element: Combustion *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i Yes, it is another simple combustion jutsu…this time it allows for you to set up a charge which will go off in the proximity of movement or another chakra signal. Butai Haretsu - Elemental Explosion *Rank: C *Element: Combustion *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i A truly interesting combustion ninjutsu. The user combines the combustion chakra with that of another affinity, this allows him when setting off an explosion to add a different elemental damage type. Butai Haretsu - Elemental Explosion *Rank: C *Element: Combustion *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i A truly interesting combustion ninjutsu. The user combines the combustion chakra with that of another affinity, this allows him when setting off an explosion to add a different elemental damage type. B-Rank Haretsu Kobushi - Explosion Fist *Rank: B *Element: Combustion *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i A ninjutsu which has a foundation in the taijutu branch of the shinobi arts. The user forms one hand seal before the perform a melee strike against the enemy, which when they do releases a large explosion which causes serious damage to the opponent. It also causes minor damage to the user as well. Denka - Charge *Rank: B *Element: Combustion *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i A sort of nessacary ninjutsu for any combustion using shinobi, this is a simple ninjutsu which allows the user to place their combustion chakra within an item which in addition to other ninjutsu allows them to do a lot of damage. Bomuton: Tekidan Kaijin Nami - Combustion Style: Flashing Ash Wave *Type: B-rank *Element: Combustion *User: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i Using this jutsu to store fire chakra and ash within his mouth, Emanyeru spills it out in a wave liek oil to cover the area around him in a exploding fireball, not effecting him. Bomuton: Senkou Tekidan - Combustion Style: Flash Gernade *Type: B-rank *Element: Combustion *User: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i Using this technique, Emanyeru releases fire into his palm, flaring it in a super powered and heated flame. As emanyeru releases the blast at the target it explands into a flaming ball of hell. A-Rank Jiraigen - Minefield *Rank: A *Element: Combustion *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i A deadly combustion ninjutsu. The user forms a set of hand seals before touching the ground, this then spreads out the combustion ninjutsu across the battlefield. The user is aware of the location of the mines at the initial outset. Kaigara Dageki - Shell Shock *Rank: A *Element: Combustion *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i A interesting combustion ninjutsu which takes effect when an opponent is caught in or near an explosion of significant proportion, this particular condition is tapped in this combustion ninjutsu. The opponent when trapped in the shockwave will suffer from the effects of vertigo, decreased reaction time, disconnection with ones surroundings, indecision, and an inability to prioritize. Haretsu Enjin - Explosion Ring *Rank: A *Element: Combustion *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i A trap combustion ninjutsu. The user forms a series of hand seals setting a ring of combustion chakra into the ground. The user then through any means lures the opponent into the trap which is then set off by will by the user. It triggers a simulatnious explosion which entraps the victim keeping them from escaping the explosion as it can be maintained for as long as the user deems. Bomuton: Noba Taiyou Nami - Combustion Style: Nova Sun Wave *Type: A-rank *Element: Combustion *User: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i Using this jutsu, Emanyeru releases a power which heats a fire to the max degree of power , blinding the area, as the flames form into a waterfall like wvae crashing down on the target, able to melt earth and form magma. SS-Rank Bomuton: Fukabun Jiraigen - Combustion Style: Atomic Minefield *Rank: SS *Range:Epic (20-200 km) *Type:Attack *Element: Combustion Basically it is a super powered form of the original jutsu used by emanyeru. By adding even more chakra and extending the range he is able to create a mine field capable of blowing up a very small country. Elemental Mixes B-Rank Sanjutsu: Suiton, Katon, Raiton: Dendou Jouki no Jutsu - Sanjutsu: Water Style, Fire Style, Electric Style: *Electric Steam Technique *Rank:B *Element: Water, Fire, Electricity *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i This move can only be taught by a kouseitan'i clan member or the cloud kage. This Jutsu allows you to create a cloud of electrical super heated steam. This jutsu can only be used twice but not in succession. It only lasts 4 turns. S-Rank Nijutsu: Fuuton, Suiton, Raiton: Shippuu no Jutsu - Nijutsu Style: Wind Style, Water Style, Electric Style: Hurricane Technique *Rank: S *Elements: Wind, Water, Electric *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i This Jutsu allows you to basically create a minature hurricane that you can control. You can only use it once in an battle as it takes up a huge amount of chakra. It is advised to be used as an last resort jutsu only. It lasts 4 turns. Butaiton: Sochi Kuroso Goei no Jutsu - Elemental style: Elemental Cross Guard Technique *Rank:S *Element: All *Users: Kouseitan'i Clan Members Allows the user to create a shield using the elements must have finished all elemental manipulation. Butaiton: Kuchiyose Juu Youso Doragon Harumagedon - Elemental style: Summoning the Ten Elemental Dragons of Armageddon *Rank: S *Element: All *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i The user uses the respective dragon jutsu's to summon the dragons of the ten destructive elements. They then order the beasts to do their bidding. Butaiton: Kuchiyose Hikari Doragon no Tentou ken Hitotoki ken Yami Doragon no Makai ken Uchuu - Elemental Style: Summoning the Light Dragons of Heaven and Time and the Dark dragons of Hell and Space *Rank: S *Element: Light and Dark *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i The user summons four dragons with light and dark elements that have a specific control over a certain aspect. With them he can slow down time, create rifts in space, summon angels to aid him, and summon demons to tear his enemies apart. This jutsu is very chakra consuming and can only be used for a short duration. Butaiton: Massatsu no Jutsu - Elemental style: obliteration Technique *Rank:S *Range:2km *Element: All *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i This jutsu can only be used if u have extreme elemental control and a immense amount of chakra *atleast s-ranked* forms a ball a of compressed elemental chakra and is shot at the opponent or target. There is no escape as this attack obliterates everything in a 2km radius. SS-Rank Butaiton: Gouryuu Youso Doragon Harumagedon - Elemental Style: Merge of the Elemental Dragon of Armageddon *Rank:SS *Element: All *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i The user commands the 10 dragons to combine to form one large dragon made of the Elements. Butaiton: Gouryuu no Tentou Oni Doragon no Hitotoki ken Uchuu - Elemental Style: Merge of the Heavenly Demon Dragon of Time and Space *Rank: SS *Element: Light and Dark *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i The user forms the proper handseals after the dragons are summoned and causes them to merge together forming a dragon that can control time and space. The dragon is very large and is whitish-grey on one side and greyish-black on the other. SSS-Rank Butaiton: Goryuu no Youso Mokushi Doragon no Tentou Makai Hitotoki ken Uchuu - Elemental Style: Merge of the Elemental Apocalypse Dragon of Heaven, Hell, Time, and Space *Rank:SSS *Element: All *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i The user forms the proper handseals after the creation of the "Elemental Dragon of Armageddon" and the "Heavenly Demon Dragon of Time and Space" and makes both dragons merge together. The resulting creation is said to have the power to rival some of the bijuu. The dragon has the power to control all of the elements including heaven, hell, time, and space. While this jutsu is very powerful it is also very chakra consuming and shortens the users life span by about 10 years for every usage of this jutsu. Taijutsu Normal Taijutsu Royal Guard Style Royal Guard style- The Royal Guard Style focused on defense and countering. The main purpose of the style was to absorb the energy from an opponent's strike and use it against them. It worked like this. Whenever someone hits something, the main force behind the strike is the kinetic energy it carries. The Royal Guard style took that energy and stored it in the user's own muscles, which the user could release at any time. This also stole the force behind the blow, leaving the strike useless. The user of the style could use the built up energy to utterly destroy an opponent. But the style had many major flaws. One: is an opponent was faster than you, the style would be rendered almost useless. Two: it relied solely on defense, and offensive attacks were only effective with released energy. Three: it also relied on the opponent attacking first. Four: if someone used many chakra enforced blows, the amount of energy stolen would eventually become too great and it would excape violently from the user(i.e. exploding within them). Dragon Claw Style Dragon Claw style The Dragon Claw Style had power, but was relatively slow and lacked any defense whatsoever. As it was created by dragons, they had no real need for defensive moves with their natural scale armor. They were also relatively slow, so their taijutsu style would be made for slower users. Plus, without some kind of clawed gauntlet type weapons, the style lacked the true power it was supposed to have. The Dragon Claw style may have been slow, but all it took was one hit and it was over for almost any opponent. The main downside of the style was that if the user moved too fast, they wouldn't have enough time to build up the maximum amount of power possible. Ghost Shadow Style Ghost Shadow style The Ghost Shadow Style used stealth, speed, and precision to strike opponents in vital areas before they could react, and sometimes before they even knew you moved at all. It was the style used by the original ninjas of ancient times long before the elemental countries. It had been lost to most humans for many millenia. The Ghost Shadow style had its faults, however. It had next to no power behind most strikes, and against armor it was all but useless. It also had no real defense, as the purpose was to attack and kill before the enemy knew you were there, and if they did you had to be faster than them. But for head on battles, there was another sub-style called the Glider style. As its name suggests, it allowed its users to use unnatural grace and speed to glide and weave through enemy attacks, hit vital points, then duck out and repeat the process as needed. Clan Taijutsu Kibaku Hirate - Exploding Palm *Type:Taijutsu *rank:B By changing the format of your chakra to explosive it allows you to place small invisible chakra bombs on your opponent then deactivate them with a chakra infused snap or clap Kibaku Kobushi- Exploding Fist *Rank: B *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) (Type: Attack Kibaku Kobushi is a fighting style developed by Kouseitan'i clan members.The user stores chakra in their fists and can be able to shatter a wall of rock with a punch,thus being called exploding fist.The user gains an enormous amount of power by using this style. Naiya Dageki-Diamond Strike *Rank: B *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) *Type: Attack Naiya Dageki is a fighting style developed by the Kouseitan'i.In this fighting style,the user will attack swiftly and will pierce the opponent with their hands,as if they were like sharp Diamonds.The attacks are very fast so it will be hard for the opponent to see them unless they can see quick movement. Genjutsu B-Rank Makai Se - Hells Torrent *Type:Clan-Genjutsu *Rank:B *Users: Kouseitan'i Clan Puts the user in a pit where they are exposed to unbareable temperature heats continuously for an unlimited amount of type. ends when the opponents mind breaks or if the user gets distracted S-Rank Shinbou no Daiyamondo - Shaft of Diamond *Type:Genjutsu *Rank:S *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i Traps the opponent in a shaft of where they're continously dropping and are getting cut up by the diamonds protruding from the wall at the same time Massu Genjutsu: Daiyamondo Ryouiki no Rosuto Kodomo - Mass Genjutsu: Diamond Field of the Lost Children *Jutsu Rank:S *Jutsu Type:Genjutsu *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i The user creates a large blanket genjutsu that covers an entire field and effects everyone including those that have the sharingan. It traps the opponents in a large diamond enclosed field of mirrors that show the opponents they're worst fears over they're life time till they reach the clone inside. The only escape is to defeat the clone of the user inside but beware of the many traps inside. SS-Rank Kouseitan'i Clan Naibun Genjutsu: Shougai no Butai - Kouseitan'i Clan Secret Genjutsu: Assault of the Elements *Rank: SS *Users: Kouseitan'i Clan The user looks the opponent in the eyes and the world begins to warp and they feel like they're going to through every single natural disaster there was Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Kouseitan'i Clan Category:Element Village